


The Secrets Out

by 1D_Lover_13_Anna_Jade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_Lover_13_Anna_Jade/pseuds/1D_Lover_13_Anna_Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall, Zayn,  and Louis are in a relationship,  that their keeping from Harry, Liam, and everyone else. The only people who know are Josh and Calum. Management eventually forces Louis and Harry to come out as a "Couple" even though they aren't together and arranges for Zayn and Perrie to do the same thing. What happens when Harry and Liam find out about the three? This the three boys story.</p><p>Note:The Rape warning is not shown, there is hints and explanation of what happened but nothing more! The violence may or may not happen but it's for future chapters if so!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, The Rape/Non-con and underage not is not used to much! I just use hints and maybe a flash back to show it is happening but not anything major as of right now, just in case anyone is sensitive! If I ever do right those scenes then I will put a warning not at the beginning so everyone knows! Thank you, loves!

**Niall's P.O.V**  
•••••••••  
I woke up early that Friday morning with a smile on my face. My dyed blonde hair was matted and sleep was still piled up a little in my eyes, but I don't care. I got up slowly and walked into my ajoined bathroom and took a hot shower. Once I finished and was dressed, I walked out of my room, quietly and went to peek in Louis's room. The Doncaster boy was still sleeping peacefully without a care in the world, as if nothing was wrong. He looked so innocent even though his mind was always full of ideas.

I quietly shut his door then a walked down the to the next door to check in on Zayn. The Bradford boy was sleeping just as peacefully as Louis was. He was curled under his covers and he just looked like a giant teddy bear. I smiled at the thought before going downstairs to start breakfast because I knew they would be hungry as soon as they woke up, as was I.

Zayn, Louis, and I have been in a serious relationship for a long time, almost a year and a half. It's also been a year and a half of keeping it a secret from everyone except Josh and Calum. They understood completely, especially Calum since him and Micheal were in a relationship, but we asked him not to tell anyone, not even Micheal. We couldn't take the chance of anyone finding out. They would separate us! I need them! They make me feel safe and loved. They know about my past and I couldn't ever live without them. My dad had one of his friends watching me while he was at work. This was after him and my Mum divorced. I remember I was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table while I watched SpongeBob SquarePants on the telly. I have a plate of chicken nuggets in the shape of dinosaurs and tater tots. I had my coloring book and a box of twenty-four crayons then I suddenly remember just screaming out for my Dad, hoping he would walk in at that very moment and see what the man had done to me. I was probably around eight or nine when the trama happened.

Zayn and Louis had promised me they would never let anything like that happen again and I sure believe them. Hell, I am the baby out of us three. Yeah, The boys and I have had sex quiet a few times, but it's different that what happened when I was little. That was forced and with them, they never made me do anything I was uncomfortable with or didn't want to do. If I wasn't up to having sex that night or whenever, and they just needed sex that night, they would go to another room on another floor and stayed as quiet as possible. I mean, they would never make me do something if I want comfortable. They aren't like that. 

I had finished cooking a breakfast that consisted of bacon, waffles, fresh fruit, and eggs. Just as I took the last of the bacon out of the frying pan, I felt two strong, arms wrap around my waist. I looked up to see my handsome Bradford boyfriend standing behind me. He grinned at me before reaching for a piece of bacon. 

"Careful, I just took them out of the pan." I informed him, but him being the sub born man he is, took a bit of the hot, crispy bacon and immediately went to the refrigerator for a cold bottle of water. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle at his actions. Just then, our third and final member walked down slowly lagging and he let out a tired yawn.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I giggled softly. Yes, I giggle. A boy can't giggle? 

"Good morning, Nialler." He smiled tiredly and kissed my forehead before walking over to the stove.

"Woah! Food! It's so beautiful!" He suddenly exclaimed. That made me just burst out laughing since he sounded so much like me when he said it. I shook my head and walked to the stove.

"Baby, why don't you fix some drinks whole I make our plates." I smiled and went to grab three plates and start making them as Louis got out three glasses of milk. Once we were all sat down, we started eating and just chatting. Once we were all done, I washed up the dishes. Louis leaned against the counter by me and Zayn kissed my neck gently before rubbing my back. 

"So, we have the day off...What would you Like to do, love?" Louis asked as he watched me.

"Can we have a movie marathon day and cuddles? It's raining outside and I'm cold." I pouted slightly as I seen how gloomy it looked outside. I head both my boyfriends chuckle. "Of course, baby boy. I'll go set the movie up and get us all some warm pajamas out then we can go into out main bedroom and snuggle." We had one bedroom we shared and our individual bedrooms for when anyone stayed. For example, Harry and Liam stayed last night, so we slept in our normal rooms. I nodded and I eventually finished, then I went up to our room. I seen Louis was already in some warm, red, fluffy pajama bottoms and a red long sleeve shirt on, Zayn was in some black plaid pajama bottoms and a black long sleeved V Neck shirt. Zayn smiled and had me out a navy blue matching set like Louis's pajamas and helped me change. We then crawled in bed and snuggled under the covers, our heaters on high, but both the box fans on either side of the beds were on medium so we didn't get to hot nor to cold.

I couldn't help but smile as they had put in 'Finding Nemo' it is literally the best movie ever! Liam argues though and says that Toy Story is ten times better. He's so wrong. I smiled widely and snuggled into the warm embrace of my loves. Louis was on the right side of the bed, I was in the middle, and Zayn was on the left. I kissed both their cheeks as we just laid there. I just knew my life was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall, Zayn, and Louis are in a relationship, that their keeping from Harry, Liam, and everyone else. The only people who know are Josh and Calum. Management eventually forces Louis and Harry to come out as a "Couple" even though they aren't together and arranges for Zayn and Perrie to do the same thing. What happens when Harry and Liam find out about the three? This the three boys story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Update! Whoop Whoop! *Does a casually awkward dance*

**Still Niall's P.O.V**  
••••••••• Three Weeks Later 

It's been about two since Zayn, Louis and I ended up having sex and ever since then I've felt really weird. I didn't know what was doing on and I was kind of scared. I explained to Greg what had happened and he explained to me that I should book an appointment to see if it was food poisoning. I figured it was since Harry had a cook out last week. Turns out, the steak he cooked me wasn't fully done.

I was currently at the doctors office and they'd ran all the tests they could take, but nothing came back positive.

"Mr.Horan? Can you follow me back, Please?" The nurse came in and led me to the back and had me lay down on this bed and asked me to lift or remove my shirt.

"Of course, but may I ask why?" I asked curiously.

"We want to do an ultrasound, just to make sure you're not pregnant." She informs. I didn't think I was, so I just let her do it. I watched the black and white fuzzy screen as the nurse watched. Suddenly her face broke out into this wide and stupid looking grin.

"Congratulations, Mr.Horan! You're pregnant!" She squealed and helped me remove the cold clear gel from my belly and all I could do was stare at my stomach. Not only did I get pregnant two weeks ago, it was also two weeks ago that management had Harry and my Louis come out as "Larry Stylinson." It made me fucking sick.

** Two Weeks Ago **

_We'd had been called in for an 'important' meeting with our management team and apparently it was something we had to be there ASAP for. Once we got there, the head of our team, Tristan ~~Random Name BTW~~ was sitting there with this smile on his face that just screamed 'I'm going to ruin your lives' and that's exactly what he did. Not only did he force Harry and Louis to come out, but he's arranged for Zayn and Perrie to come out also. We tried to protest, but let's just say he threatened a few peoples lives if we didn't._

_"You boys will do everything I fucking say! Do you understand?! Your careers will be over, you will be banned from England and Blondie back there will be in for a massive ride." That bloke, Tristan winked at me with a sickening smile that made me want to just vomit at the site._

_"Are you able to do this?!" Zayn defended as he stood in front of me, keeping his arms in front of me to keep him away._

_The nasty looking man scoffed with the same grin returning, "Of course I can...I own you..."_

_With that, Zayn, Louis, and I, all in shock_

I pretty my figured the outcome, and I knew it would turn ugly real fast. I quickly sent out a group message to everyone before leaving the hospital

****To:  
Hazza  
LouBear  
Zaynie  
LiLi  
Ash  
Calum  
Mikey  
Lukey 

**~Boys, Meet me at Mine, Zayn, and Louis's in 15 mins. IT'S IMPORTANT!~**

I'd sent the message before heading home and just as asked, I seen cars gathered in our yard and I'm guessing everyone was inside. I had a copy of the ultrasound and the results. My breath was shaky and my body was just tense. I knew I had to do this though. I got out slowly and headed towards the door. As I slowly walked in, everyone looked up and cheered.

"So Nialler, What's the occasion?" Calum asked with his normal smile. I normally would've returned it, if I wasn't so shaky. "Depends on what you mean by "occasion"." I put in quotes.

I shook my head as I looked around the room of men I was normally closest with. I couldn't believe this!

"Okay...This is super hard to say, but...Zayn, Louis, and I have been in a secret relationship for a long time, hence the word _secret_ because we didn't know how you all would react, but that's not the only thing I have to say..." I bit my bottom lip hard to hold back some tears that threatened to fall down my pail face. I looked up and suddenly said those two words that changed my whole life.

"...I'm Pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Bookmark Comment, Kudos, Etc! Comment any ideas or suggests you guys have!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will Continue in Niall's P.O.V, but I'll change it occasionlly! If there is no P.O.V Change them it's more than Likely Niall's. If not I'll inform you guys in the beginning notes!

"What?!" I felt my head jerk up. Liam was having an outburst. His face was in pure shock as was Louis's and Zayn's. 

"How the fuck are you pregnant! You're a man, Niall! Not a women!" Liam growled as he got closer to me. His chocolate brown eyes were showing pure anger, which it normally every happened because he was normally the calm one. "I'm sorry." I hugged my arms around myself as I whimpered softly, keeping my eyes from meeting his.

"This is ridiculous..." I heard a curly haired Harry suddenly say, yet calmer. He walked over to Louis and sat by him. His long arm wrapped around his shoulder as he smirked at the oldest boy. "Lou...I know he said you guys were "In a Relationship", but this can't possibly be yours _and_ Zayn's baby. Don't you think?" He messaged Louis's shoulders gently. I think Zayn kinda agreed with him because he was shaking his head at me, his perfectly inked arms crossed over his chest.

"Did you cheat?" Zayn suddenly asked after about five minutes of silence in the room. All eyes were on me, and it was making me squirm. I shook my head in shock. He didn't trust me? What the heck?

"Wha- Of Course not!" I exclaimed and rushed over to Zayn, being careful of my stomach. "You can't seriously tell me you believe Harry over me! You know I would never do that!" I tried to convince him. He and Louis were equal when it came to stubbornness, but Zayn was able to tell if anyone lied. I mean _anyone_.

"I love you and Louis so why would I cheat?! For fucks sakes, we work together!" I exclaimed as I felt tears well up, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Enough!" He stood up, pushing me back slightly so he could successfully stand up. "You think that just because everyone is around that I will believe you? You've been playing Louis and I for Hell knows how long and yet you expect us to believe your pregnant, let alone ours?" I stood there shocked. The ultrasound picture and results still in my hand. I looked at my feet and sniffled. They dint believe me. After all these years, they didn't believe me. It broke me and I already knew that stupid Harry had a smirk playing his lips, knowing that his few words have sunk into them.

The next few words broke me the most.

"I think you need to leave, Niall...For good." I looked up and seen Zayn was standing in front of me, his arms crossed again. I shook my head in disbelief and sniffled.

"Fine, I'll leave, but don't come looking for me when management fucks you all over!" I pushed past Zayn and ended up knocking Liam over a little in the process. I could feel my breath getting heavy. 

"I don't need them, I can do this all on my own." I said softly to myself. I sniffled and got into my car before looking at the ultrasound copy, I stuck in front of my dashboard where my speed-o-meter and gas and stuff was before I looked down at my belly.

"I guess it's just us now peanut." I said softly before pulling out slowly. I knew the boys all had to be at the studio in the morning so I decided I would go get my stuff tomorrow. I drove off and to a hotel not very far away and checked myself in. Once I was upstairs, I quickly jumped in the shower and took a nice hot shower, then I got my laptop out and started looking for available flights back to Ireland. The earliest is Tuesday at 4PM. That gave me a day and a half to get all my stuff and get ready to leave them behind. They obviously didn't believe or trust me, so I wouldn't bother with them. I booked the flight and shut my computer then I drifted off to sleep.

** The Next Morning **

I woke up that next morning and headed down to my car. I quickly texted my parents and explained the situation to them then went to pack my stuff up. Lucky I got everything packed since it was just me and I had plenty of time to pack. I looked around the house which seemed way emptier than what it was since it is now. I got everything loaded up and headed back to the hotel. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes as I headed back. Now I just had to wait until tomorrow afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the chapters have been short, but I'm working on making them longer! I don't want to give away to much in one chapter and etc, so I'm working on it!
> 
> Please Comment, Bookmark, Kudos, Etc. And Suggest the story to your friends please! Thank you for reading my loves!:)


End file.
